


Encyclopedia of Phyre

by cranewave



Series: the Dragon Riders Of Phyre [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, encyclopedia for other work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranewave/pseuds/cranewave
Summary: an encyclopedia for my work The Dragon Riders of Phyre





	1. Magic Jings

Melee magic

Adder Jing \-- evade and tire out foe

Possum Jing \-- play possum, strike when foe goes for the kill

Panther Jing \-- stealth based, use foe's wariness to tire them out and scare them. Often combined with the Hidden, Vanish, or Smoke Jings

Lion Jing \-- powerful onslaught, most commonly used

Cheetah Jing \-- speedy, based on hit-&-run tactics

Rhino Jing \-- forms a solid defense

Crocodile Jing \-- vicious, deadly onslaught

Spider Jing \-- combines crocodile jing with poison magic to weaken, slow, or kill opponent 

 

Elemental magic

Fire Jing \-- fiery, offensive ranged style that grants the user an immunity to their own flame. A user of this Jing can heat the air in an enclosed space or body, keeping away hypothermia. Commonly used by dragons.

Wind Jing \-- can be offensive, defensive, or neither. Can deflect projectiles, hit foes with a gale, boost projectiles or fire, and lift the user and their allies off the ground. A true master can create a tornado.

Lightning Jing \-- shockingly powerful and versatile offensive magic, although highly chaotic . Zap from afar, or charge a limb for a taser-like attack.

Earth Jing \-- rock-steady and unshakable, this is the elemental equivalent of combining the Rhino Jing and Lion Jing. Form solid stone walls as defense, and throw boulders up to the size of a full grown dragon's head.

Flood Jing \-- sweep foes away with waves, or drown them using the water in your canteen if you don't have access to much water. Masters can focus humidity to a fixed point, refilling canteens or enabling use of more high-powered attacks.

Freeze Jing \-- the advanced form of the Flood Jing, allows the user to freeze water or humidity and form ice shards and ice boulders for attacks, or ice walls or mirrors for defense.

 

Light magic

Flash Jing \-- bright flash of light used to stun opponents or light up a dark room

Laser Jing \-- focused beam of light used to burn an opponent or slice through walls

Hidden Jing \-- bending light around your body, effectively rendering you invisible

Illuminate Jing \-- create a small orb of light that acts as a lamp. used to illuminate dark rooms

Prism Jing \-- use prismatics to disguise yourself

 

Shadow magic 

Antiflash Jing \-- creates an antiflash that allows a swift mage to escape

Smoke Jing \-- a combination of the Fire and Antiflash Jings, creates a smokescreen that conceals oneself and burns opponents’ eyes

Vanish Jing \-- allows user to disappear in dark or shadowy places

Shadow Jing \-- darken a room or cave

Shadowsense Jing \-- see in the dark

Chill Jing \-- lowers the temperature of a room or cave.

  
  


Mental/psychic magic 

Influence Jing \-- influence animals or animated creatures to help you and your allies

Telekinesis Jing \-- mentally move or lift non-animated stuff like logs, or animated creatures. A master can throw an iron golem over a 50-foot wall.

Collection Jing \-- highly advanced. Mentally collect elements such as carbon, gold, iron, or CastCrystal. Practitioners can use this to create gold coins if needed, or pickpocket a pickpocket. True masters can form titanium battle armor in the middle of a desert, or filter oxygen from water.

Deflection Jing \-- mentally redirect projectiles, wind, or water. This style is highly draining, and is useful only when there are others around to dispatch any attackers.

  
  
  
  
  


Nature magic 

 

Growth Jing \-- accelerate the growth of target plants. Can be used to raise a thorn barrier in seconds, or to quickly make a beautiful garden. Often used by Elves.

Reshape Jing \-- change the position of target plants. Can be used to create a fully furnished house inside the trunk of a tree 

Photosynthesis Jing \-- innate in Elves. allows the user to photosynthesize.

Regrowth Jing \-- powerful healing magic, can be used to regrow limbs or to repair organic material. Basic form of growth jing

Whisper Jing \-- master the languages of forest and plain, of jungle and hill, of glade and mire. The whisper jing allows one to glean information and lore from the plants and animals in one’s area. The whisper jing is powerful natural magic, and allows communication between the user and nature.

Poison magic 

 

Slow Jing \-- slows target, dulls reflexes

Weakness Jing \-- targets opponent’s muscles

Venom Jing \-- injects poison into foes body, can lead to death

Blight Jing \-- causes foe to get sick

Paralysis Jing \-- paralyzes opponent

Noxious Jing \-- release a cloud of sleeping gas, knocking out opponent. Related to smokescreen jing

  
  


Eldritchn magic 

One of the oldest and most difficult schools of magic, eldritchn magic is what defines a user as a true master. Eldritchn is elvish for master. Eldritchn magic requires some material components

Probe Jing \-- send a small, imbued item ahead as a scout, while the image received is displayed on a mirror. Requires: mirror; talisman

Imprison Jing \-- imprison a being in a crystal prison that puts them in stasis, freezing them in time. Requires: gem

Crystal Tower Jing \-- build a tower from a diamond, as well as mounted spearcrystals. Spearcrystals are crossbows made of diamond. A massive spell, it cannot be completed on the energy of a single person at a single time. Rather, it takes a Legacy Cast crystal or a Crypt Castcrystal to fuel the spell, else you would die in the attempt. Even a dragon would not have the energy to complete this spell unaided. Requires: Legacy or Crypt Castcrystal; ancient diamond, Crystalborne Brick

Weave Jing \-- weave a tapestry that tells the story of a saga in and of itself.

 

Astral magic 

Ancient and hard to master,  astral magic is as complex as it is old. The cousin of Eldritchn magic, astral spells can only be cast at certain times. Some can be cast at any time, but require days of prep time and casting, while others depend on time, while still others can only be cast during eclipses and planetary alignments. The details vary as to the school of practice, and cannot be classified into Jings. Astral magic encompasses all forms of ritualistic magic.


	2. Animated Creatures

Golems

Overview \--  roughly humanoid, constructed of iron, crystal, ivory, or various types of rocks. Not to be confused with Dullions, which are pretty much weak Golems, or Automatons, which are part magic, part machine, made of bronze or copper and disguised as statues.

Species

Iron Golem \-- closely related to Automatons, these are the most intelligent and versatile Golems. While they can't actually function without programming, they can distinguish friend from foe, making them excellent weapons. They are also the easiest Golems to program. Size ranges from 4 to 6 feet tall.

Stone Golem \-- largest of the Golems. Between 6 and 8 feet tall, they can be made of any type of stone, usually marble, slate, or granite. They can execute advanced commands and tasks, such as farming, mining, or charging through gates or doors. Commonly used as laborers on farms and in mines.

Enamel/Ivory Golem \-- between 6 inches and 2 feet tall, usually with 4 arms, 2 of which have spikes for hands, these little Golems are commonly used by hikers, adventurers, and mountaineers to secure climbing ropes in stone or wood. 

Crystal Golem \-- between 4 and 18 inches tall, these little guys are strictly ornamental, only capable of fetching a goblet of wine or a piece or plate of food. Common among ladies of nobility or royalty, and seen as pieces of jewelry. 

 

Dullions

Overview \--  essentially weak, inexpensive Golems, Dullions are used as cannon fodder by the Demon armies and laborers on Goblin farms. usually made of weak substances. below are some basic Dullions.

Species

Straw/grass Dullion \-- similar in size and intelligence to Iron Golems, Straw Dullions are used as Dullion Commanders, often commanding squads of Wood, Snow, and Glass Dullions. strong points: intelligence. weak points: not too strong, tend to fall apart in water. weak against: fire, blades, horses, and especially cows. not ideal for farming.

Wood Dullion \-- the thugs of the Dullions, these 6 to 8 foot Dullions are used as bouncers and juggernauts.  strong points: size, muscle, takes a while to chop through, buoyant. weak points: dumb as rocks, sometimes dumber. weak against: fire, axes.

Snow Dullion \-- about the same size as Straw Dullions, but only useable in cold environments. strong points: regeneration, practically immune to blades, can launch supercold snowballs. Weak points: can only be used in cold environments, can't lift heavy objects, useless punches. Weak against: flaming weapons, boiling oil or water.

Glass Dullion \-- essentially Snow Dullions used in warmer environments. strong points: immune to arrows, fire, and boiling tar, can function underwater, shatter when killed, often wounding attacker. Weak points: can’t take heavy impact, sometimes shatter and damage allies.

Weaknesses: maces/clubs, trebuchets, catapults, Boom Streak Arrows, pikes, basically anything that causes a great amount of impact.    

 

Automatons

Overview \--  Automatons are extremely rare and mysterious, and impossible to tell apart from bronze statues until they move. Unlike Golems and Dullions, Automatons are highly intelligent and can't be made by any means. The Automatons are each unique.

Species

Humanoid Automaton \-- made of bronze and modeled after the intelligent races (with the exception of dragons) and semi-intelligent races, there are only 10 Humanoid Automatons per race. The king of the Humanoid Automatons is named Tungsten.

Beastial Automatons \-- modeled after beasts, the Beastial Automatons are partnered with the Humanoid Automatons, and are each a different animal. the partner of Tungsten is Titanium Wolf. 


	3. Races of Phyre

Intelligent Races

 

Good Races

Humans--  humans are one of the shortest-lived races, and the most determined and creative. Humans have limited access to magic, and so often use magical items and potions. Druids are the most common human magic weavers. 

Elves-- elves are nearly immortal, living for hundreds of years. They are immune to disease, and the eldest of them are among the oldest living things in Phyre. Elves are innately magical, with sages being the most common elvish magic weavers.

Dwarves-- dwarves are an elder race, living beneath most every mountain range in Phyre. Wise and noble, they provide sound counsel to the kings of the other good races. Dwarves have limited magical capabilities, although more than humans. There are very few dwarven Dragon Riders. 

Centaurs-- self-righteous and proud, centaurs have let entire wars pass them by because they deem the causes unimportant and therefore unworthy of their attention. Despite their seeming indifference, insult a centaur’s honor, and they duel to the death. In a way, they are justified in their pride. They are gifted artisans, spellweavers, musicians, and warriors. But not enough to warrant their level of pride.

Dragons \-- strong, powerful, magical, and rather unpredictable, dragons share many personality traits with humans. They can be benevolent or malevolent, kind or unkind, helpful or unhelpful. Dragons are revered by the neutral races, as well as fairies and other light semi-intelligent races, as the creators of the world, when they actually aren’t even native to phyre. In fact, dragons are from the world Heo’ol,  a small moon orbiting phyre.

 

Neutral races 

Gnomes-- gnomes are the shortest of the little folk. They are the pranksters of Phyre, and have no magic except for the ability to create illusions to scare off those who are attacking their villages.

Satyrs-- satyrs are party-hard, happy-go-lucky nomads that live in the forests of Phyre. They have no magic whatsoever, unless you count the ability to eat five times their own body weight in one sitting and not gain an ounce, as well as their habit of abandoning their allies in combat at the first sign of danger, only to return once the battle is won, claiming that they were, and I quote, “protecting the rear from the enemy forces attempting to attack from behind.” Of course, they are really always hiding, with a few notable exceptions when they are defending a candy vendor or fireworks stand. When there are hamadryads watching, they pretend to be brave, charging along on the sides of the army, leaving the middle of the army, where the fighting is the thickest, to their allies.

Halflings-- halflings are short little folk, peaceful, reclusive, and almost incorruptible. They are neutral, but when they choose a side, like when a battle will interrupt their lives, they invariably aid the good races. Halflings are shorter than dwarves, and taller than gnomes. They have no magic.

Hamadryads-- hamadryads are like younger versions of dryads, but with a few notable differences. While dryads are spirits of a forest as a whole, hamadryads ar spirits of individual trees. They’ll often flirt with satyrs, and are fast and nimble.

Dryads-- dryads are forest spirits, as well as powerful fighters. While they are neutral, they will aid good races if called upon. They are spirits of a forest as a whole, while hamadryads are spirits of individual trees. 

 

Dark races 

Dark elves-- also known as fallen elves, the dark elves are the opposite of elves. While alfn are creatures of light, the svartalfn are creatures of darkness. While elves are sages, dark elves are sorcerers. It is unknown whether elves and dark elves are actually related, but no one can deny that the two races have distinct similarities. One theory is that dark elves were originally elves that came to be possessed by dark spirits. Another is that because elves are purely light, while humans and dwarves are slightly more conflicted, the very essence of magic created a balancing race of darkness. Whatever their origins, the svartalfn invariably clash with the elves at every opportunity.

Goblins-- goblins are thieving lowlifes that live along the main roads, bridges, and mountain passes of Phyre. They are mercenaries, with a tribe willing to work for the highest bidder, provided they get to loot any dead bodies and plunder any towns they help to conquer. 

Orcs-- nomadic greenskins, orcs live in tribal armies, which include a general, a few orcen shamans, and ten to twenty warriors. Orcen shamans can cast limited amounts of weak spells, and are relatively skilled at making potions.

Dark dwarves- \- also known as fallen dwarves, dark dwarves are the opposite of dwarves. The dwarven tunnels are well-hewn and purposeful, while the dark dwarves live in natural caves. Dwarves mine for their treasure, while dark dwarves raid for it.


End file.
